Prized
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: The chair that he was sitting in was up there on the list of important possessions along with anything to do with hockey, but everything seemed to fade in comparison to this; to her. If the trophy wasn’t Derek’s prized possession, what is? Dasey


**A.N.- I was suppose to update What if We Kiss, but this plot bunny would not leave me alone after I watched the new episode of LWD called Teddy's back. Something that I found interesting was that Derek claimed that trophy wasn't his prized possession, but he never said what was. So the plot bunnies got the best of me. Don't worry I'm almost finished with wiwk, it should be out sometime this week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know how you guys can think that I own Life With Derek...if I did that would be cool. **

**Prompt: If the trophy wasn't Derek's prized possession, what is?**

**Parring: Dasey/Trasey triangle**

* * *

Derek lazily sat in his chair in his house glancing around making sure that the house was still to his liking. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the hockey game. Things had settled down since the Venturi clan and Lizzie had out-witted Teddy. Things hadn't changed a bit with him; always trying to out do the master. The lesson that Teddy had yet to learn was no one messed with Derek. The whole situation had got him thinking though, something he would never admit to of course. His thoughts were that of his prized possession. The chair that he was sitting in was up there on the list of important items along with anything to do with hockey, but everything seemed to fade in comparison to this. His eyes caught sight of Casey making her way down the stairs dressed in a sky blue top whose sleeves came off her shoulders and a white skirt. Her hairs were in curls that seemed to bounce off her shoulders with every move that she made. The way that she looked made his heart skip a beat, but he would never let her know that.

"So who are you dressed up so hideously for?" He focused back on the television like he could care less. Casey rolled her eyes annoyed with Derek's banter.

"If you must know I have a date tonight." That caught Derek's interest; he even took his eyes off the screen to look at her.

"With who?" He made a disgusted face when actually he felt the opposite.

"Truman." She gave a one word answer. She regretted it instantly, she knew that Truman and Derek had some sort of tension and friction between them, but she didn't know why. Whenever she asked Truman about it, he would always change the subject.

"You're still dating that loser?" Derek quipped, the insults just waited on his tongue.

"Der-ek, Truman is not a loser; he has more class than you!" She retaliated raising her voice slightly. Derek shot up out of his chair. He usually kept his cool with everything relating to Casey. But this time it was different.

"So tell me Case," He whispered her name dangerously as he approached her. "What's so special about Truman? Why are you so attracted to him," he lost his cool when it came to loosing his most prized possession to another guy no less.

"He's smart, independent, cares about me"- She would have continued if not for the fact that Derek interrupted her.

"That's bull Casey and you know it. Tell me," his body was way far into the uncomfortable zone. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Derek's signature smirk played on his lips and Casey felt the need to something.

"I don't need to convince you of anything." The words had an angry ring to them. She turned and started to walk to the stairs when Derek's voice stopped her.

"He's just playing you Case; you're just a conquest to him; a trophy. Trust me I should know." A twisted smirk lit up his face. "Truman and I are a lot alike." Casey raised her hand to slap him for making such a comment. They were nothing a like. Her plans failed when Derek caught her arm. Their faces were inches apart when Casey suddenly broke away. Derek would have sworn that they were going to kiss.

"I forgot something upstairs." She lamely excused herself and ran up the stairs. The doorbell rang at that moment. When Derek saw Truman standing there, his hands tensed slightly.

"Come to pick Casey up?" A slight amount of hostility was in his voice.

"Yeah," Truman ventured into Derek's domain without permission.

"Please, make yourself at home." Derek faked a smile to his opponent.

"With pleasure," Truman sat down on the couch, his couch. It was almost if he was taunting him.

"You won't win you know," Derek said off-handedly.

"We'll see," Truman's smirk grew bigger.

"Casey will see right through your act; she's better than that. You don't deserve her."

"Well then you'll never have her either Venturi, because we're two of a kind." Truman kept his cool while Derek gritted his teeth. Before he could reply Casey made her way down the stairs again. Truman stood.

"Casey, you look beautiful," Truman said. It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes as Casey blushed. Truman leaned in and gave her an extra long kiss just to spite Derek. Derek forced himself to look away.

"Shall we go?" Truman offered his arm. A frown appeared when he saw that Casey was focused on Derek. Derek got a glimpse of Casey staring at him.

"Casey," Truman snapped bringing Casey out of her trance. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Casey replied slightly flustered. As they were leaving, she looked back once more at Derek, and managed to smile. He returned it without hesitation. He suddenly realized that Truman wasn't a threat. He knew that he had more control over Casey than Truman ever would. It was a game that all three were intertwined in. Casey was in metaphorically speaking a trophy; his most prized possession. No matter how many times he was convinced he lost her, she would always come back to him.

* * *

**A.N.- Now that THAT'S out of my system, maybe I can actually focus on What if We Kiss. I only intended this to be a one shot, with my shedule the way that it is, it will probably stay that way for a while. I love the whole aspect of a Trasey/Dasey triangle with it ending in Dasey of course. Review please.**

**-RGT-**


End file.
